


Henneth Annûn

by J_Flattermann



Series: Eomer Eadig - King of Rohan [8]
Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:57:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3086951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/J_Flattermann/pseuds/J_Flattermann
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><span class="u">Henneth Annûn</span><br/>Pairing: Éomer/Faramir, [Boromir & Denethor mentioned]</p>
<p>
  <span>Genre: Slash</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Rating: NC-17</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Word Count: 2005</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Disclaimer: Pure Fiction. All characters belong to the JRR Tolkien estate. No copyright infringement intended.l</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Summary: Faramir has set up camp at Cair Andros. Éomer solves a puzzle. Sequel to “Stealing Time” and “An unexpected Visitor".</span>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Henneth Annûn

****[](http://pics.livejournal.com/j_flattermann/pic/002gy7a5/)   
  


Éomer held Faramir in his arms kissed him gently until the young Gondorian Captain grew calm again and the violent shaking of his body waned.

“The dream again?” Éomer asked and Faramir nodded. Only recently the nightmare would pester him even in Éomer's presence. “It's getting worse each time. I never before had it when you're with me. Only lately it seems to get worse and worse.” Faramir shook his head. “I am sorry.” He said tilting his head and gave Éomer one of his loop sided upward looks which the Marshal of the Eastmark found utterly irresistibly cute.

“You know what it does to me when you are giving me this look.” He said smiling, “And now that we are both awake …”

With these words he pulled Faramir closer.

Faramir allowed the flexible hands to explore. His head resting on Éomer's chest listening to the ever increasing rhythm of his lover's heartbeat.

However with Éomer's arousal reaching his climax there was no time for cuddling, as the young Rohirrim presses on to get the satisfaction to his needs. But then again it was Éomer's forward and demanding nature that attracted Faramir as it compliments his natural shyness so well.

Being with Éomer has left him in the comfort of being allowed to be passive. And so he laid back enjoying the active young horse-lord who moved and lifted him in the right position without demanding him to take actions.

Faramir was taken forcefully and determined but at the same time gentle and tenderly as Éomer was always careful not to cause pain no matter how urgent his own needs were. This fact was what Faramir admired and loved most in the young warrior and he thought that this must be down to him dealing with the horses.

And so he let himself drift, fall, knowing that Éomer would catch him, bringing him back safely.

* * *

Faramir arrived back at his camp and was greeted by his fellow rangers. “Captain Faramir, where have you been? Lord Boromir had been here. Looking for you.” Faramir blushed a little. “Where is my brother now?” He asked but the men shook their heads. “Lord Boromir couldn't wait for your return, Captain. But he left a message for you.” The lieutenant handed Faramir a script roll which bore Boromir's seal.

Faramir took the script, thanked his men and dismissed them before retreating into his own quarters in the camp on Cair Andros.

He almost jumped out of his skin when a shadow peeled himself off the wall by his bed.

Only as the man came closer he recognised his Rohirrim lover. “Éomer!” He gasped, turning around to swiftly close the door. Now the room fell pitch black as the door had been the only source of light. However Éomer lit a fuse and finding a candelabra in the dull light of the fuse, lightened up the room by lighting the candles on the stick.

“You have to train your men better, my love.” Éomer said his back still turned away from Faramir. “I had no difficulty in breaking unseen into your private quarters. And I am not a master of espionage.”

The young Marshal of the Riddermark turned around with two swift steps reached Faramir taking him in his arm and thanks to him being taller than the Captain of the Gondorian Rangers swept Faramir off his feet before leaning in to a kiss.

“I know we just said 'good-bye', but I missed you already.” He said winking cheekily at his lover as he broke free from the kiss panting breathlessly.

Faramir was overcome with emotion and so bedazzled that he had no words.

* * *

The two young men were lying on top of Faramir's broad bed resting, sweat still glistening on their naked bodies.

Faramir's head rested on Éomer's shoulder. “I have some news.” The young Rohirrim said without warning, “But I see that you too have news. Boromir's seal, huh. Do you want to share with me what he has to say?”

Faramir nodded and reached out for the script roll he had placed on the bedside table. He broke the seal and unrolled the paper holding it so that Éomer could see as well.

Their temples touched as they both scanned the scribblings of Faramir's older brother. Every other word Éomer had to asked for he had trouble to read Boromir's hand. Faramir obliged to read the words out loud Éomer had trouble to decipher. The script contained a report that Boromir had received evidence by an anonymous source which provided secured proof as to who was behind the attacks on Faramir's life. However, the Captain of the Gondorian Army was not very happy and clearly discarded the evidence as he grumpily announced in his letter to his younger sibling were of uncertain nature because they had not been discovered by any Gondorian but obviously by an outsider.

“Isn't that typical for Boromir.” Éomer muttered slightly annoyed. “Just because the results are not his he pushes them aside. No matter if they are founded or not.” Faramir looked at his lover with a curious smirk on his face. “What is it to you? It seems almost as if the report came from you.”

He had to laugh as Éomer blushed. “So it was YOU! You provided Boromir with the report. But why didn't you tell him that you were the one who had discovered what was written in this report?”

“Hmm. I don't think that this had made much difference. Boromir would have told me off and said that I should keep my nose out of Gondorian matters. He did that before.” Éomer admitted subdued.

But Faramir wrapped him in his arms and kissed him. “So tell me what you have discovered.”

Éomer blinked, “You will not like it. I guess, that is the reason why Boromir is pushing it aside.”

The young Rohirrim casted his look down onto his hands. He knew he was the bearer of bad news.

But Faramir gave no rest.

“Tell me and leave the rest to me if I like it or not we will see. I have my own suspicions, if you must know. And I am keen to find out if you have come to the same results.”

Éomer chewed his lower lip for a moment. “But it is really no good news.” He said looking at Faramir. “The order came from very high up.” Faramir nodded. “So much I had feared. Father.” The two young men looked at each other and then sighed deeply and hugged each other.

“I have made sure that they know that they are found out. Along the entire line of command. And I think that they are stopping for a while now. But, my love, this doesn't mean you are out of danger.”

Éomer sighed again. “I only wished I could keep you with me. Prevent that you have to return to Mundburg. You are not safe there and I so wished to keep you safe.”

Faramir turned to take Éomer's face in his hands. “I know, my love. I know but for the time being there is nothing we can do. And with the enemy growing in strength by the hour there is really nothing to do. Even you are not safe and I am fearing for you. I can't bear to think of losing you. It would break my heart.”

Éomer gave Faramir a small smile. He only knew too well that these words were true. With the rising of the enemy nobody could say for sure what the next day would bring. “I promise you that I will do everything in my power not to get killed. And as long as you are promising me the same I shall be satisfied.” He told Faramir.

But the young Gondorian shook his head. “This is not enough. Not enough for me.” He locked his grey eyes deeply into the warm brown eyes of the young Marshal. “I need some proof that you will return to me.” Faramir swallowed the tears away that flooded his eyes.

“What do you want me to do? I will do anything you ask, if only I know that it gives you peace of mind.” Éomer said, pressing Faramir's hands in his.

“Let us meet next week in our secret place, my love. I will have made all preparations by then.” Faramir placed his finger on the Rohirrim's lips to stop him from asking. But he soon replaced the finger with his own mouth.

* * *

Éomer had never been so anxious. He was distracted hardly could concentrate on the tasks on his hands. He cursed at the slow pace of the days, wished the week was gone and the day agreed with Faramir had arrived already.

His men saw that something was nagging at their young Marshal's mind, but nobody dared to ask and instead they looked out for him, kept him safe.

Finally the week was past and the day of the agreed meeting had arrived. Éomer was early up. Gathering his trusted captains. Gave instructions and announced that he would be away for the day. The question where he was to go, he waved away and the men fell silent.

Of course they would shield the absence of their Marshal from the King and his counsellor. As long as Éomer promised to return the next day.

The young Rohirrim mounted his horse and rode out of the camp to cross the great river at the near by ford. As soon as he reached the other river bank he turned his horse south east and soon reached the foot hills of the mountains of shadow.

There he dismounted and led Firefoot into the folds of the mountain until he reached the secret entrance to Henneth Annûn. Without hesitation he and his horse stepped through the curtain of falling water. In the clearing behind the arch he let go of Firefoot and climbed up the steep path to the hidden cave which he and Faramir used for their secret meetings.

He was astonished as he found the cave dressed in the white blossoms of the Evermind flower. He was greeted by his lover who was dressed in his finest clothes. Faramir held a bundle of clothes in his arms and urged Éomer to strip his clothes and replace them with the ones he had provided for the occasion.

As soon as they both were dressed in similar outfits he took Éomer by the hand and let him high up to the top of the mountain. The moon and the stars were looking down at the young couple.

Faramir held a necklace made of simblemynë in his hands and facing Éomer held it outstretched. “Here with the moon and the stars as representatives of the Valar I, Faramir son of Denethor of Gondor, swear eternal allegiance and love to Éomer son of Éomund of the Rohirrim until the day the Valar see fit to take me away from Middle Earth.” He placed the flower necklace over Éomer's head and gently rested it on the young man's shoulders.

Éomer had listened silent and demure. He now raised another necklace made of the same flowers and held it before Faramir. In a sombre voice he announce. “Here under the stars of my ancestors who are waiting for me in the Great Hall of the Netherworld and with the Moon as my witness I, Éomer son of Éomund of the Eastfold declare eternal allegiance and love to Faramir of Gondor, son of Denethor ruling steward of Gondor.” He held the necklace up against the sky before placing in on Faramir's chest.

They then fell into each others arms and kissed. The two lovers sat down side by side holding hands and looked each other in the eyes. Nobody spoke a word. Only when the wind from the East picked up and started to bite their skin in their thin attire they rose and walked down to seek shelter in their cave.


End file.
